thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drwhokid
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sarah Jane Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:K-9.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) K9 and Company I would say so, I mean its one episode about Sarah Jane Smith, so yes. Feel free to create it. Since you are the only otehr editor bar myself, if I get admin rights I will give you them as well, since I may need the help form others in setting up this wiki, if you get them, i hope you'll do the same :). Cheers. Mini-mitch 19:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Copying from other wikis Please DO NOT copy information from other wiki, epically Doctor Who Wiki (copied info from The Time Warrior). This is considered plagiarism and is against the rules of wikipedia. Thanks. Mini-mitch 14:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes. For the episodes of Doctor Who she is in, it will be a brief plot description etc. Nothing as long as the Sarah Jane Adventure Episode Page should be. Cheers. Mini-mitch 17:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Alien Files Yes, feel free to create them as they are part of the Sarah Jane Adventures. As to the linkage, I was think we should get this wiki up and running e.g Manual of Style, all pages created etc, then open it to the public. It was after that I was going to ask an admin on Doctor Who wiki if we can link to Doctor Who Wiki, and uif they can link their Sarah Jane Adventure Pages to ours. It would be better to wait until then. Mini-mitch 17:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply It alright, glad I could help. Can you amke sure you layout all TV story article like this one? I would also like to metnion about the picture on the article. I think its better if we have a slideshow of images near the bottom of the page, but I would like to hear what you think. Thanks Mini-mitch 18:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I have not got a clue to to start infoboxes, I think you need admin rights, right neither of us have yet. Mini-mitch 18:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Powerguy Well, I was reporting some other SJA wikis for copying from the TARDIS wiki, and I saw you guys were having trouble with him, so I asked one of the wikia staff to block him. He should be blocked soon. The Thirteenth Doctor 13:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) *Sure. If you want. --The Thirteenth Doctor 13:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Note When added information to the infobox, you need to put a space in the black sections (such as the 'title section' on the Luke Smith Page). The space however does not need to be done on any of the the image box (Image, and width) and also the caption box. So in other words, all blank sections must have a space in the box, bar the ones I have mentioned. Also, can you please leave the images at 250px (autosize). This means that there should be nothing in the image size box and you will not need to put in a size for the image. (See the Luke Smith info box if you confused). Cheers. Mini-mitch 15:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Powerguy Yeah he's gone. He's been blocked globally means he can't edit any wikia. Mini-mitch 16:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Would you like to be an admin? Myself and Kimigirl won't be able to run this wiki ourselves, so the offer is open if you want it. Mini-mitch 21:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin There, you now have admin rights. As I said to Kimigirl, we need to have a serious discussion on the forums about setting up this wiki, suing the to do list in the forums. Cheers. Mini-mitch 21:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bg color Yes, I can do the background colour on templates. However, I'm waiting for the New Wikia Look to be set up. Also however, for the sake of making the wiki looking nicer, I'm changing its colour to purple now. Manga Maniac 09:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can make it do that, with a default color. Say, if you enter color, it ends up as whatever color you want, but if you leave |color= blank it automatically has the colour red, or whatever default color you want. :I.e. If you enter: :It comes up the color green. But if you enter: :It comes up color red, or whatever default colour you want.Manga Maniac 19:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey is there any chance you would know how to make an Infobox Help Hi. This wiki really needs help. I can give that help if you appoint me as an admin, then we can clean this whole wiki up. There are grammar mistakes and vital pages that need to be created. Do you want my help? This is not bribary or blackmail. I am offering vital help. I am a regular Doctor Who Wiki user just like you I think. Thanks. Ghastly9090 17:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Can you try to use Formal grammar when editing or writing articles. Ghastly9090 16:08, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi can you grant me admin rights Sarahjanesmith 15:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC)﻿ User wanting Admin rights I'm not giving them to her. Her edits where to a page I deleted (something about wall climbing and she had also edited the character infobox). As I said I deleted the page entitle 'Wallclimbing' and undid her edit to the infobox, and then full-protected it. If she really wants admin right, I'll views her edits in a few weeks, thanks for the reminder. Mini-mitch 21:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Abilities, etc. Merry Christmas as well. Nice touch leaving the message on the homepage, I think it could be something we do for other days like Christmas. As for abilities, it is fine to create pages for them, I don't see why. Mini-mitch 09:16, 24 December 2010 (UTC) Please stop vandalising the M.I. High Wiki, I used to watch and enjoy this show however I am unimpressed that someone from this wiki has been promoting this site on ours without permission and replacing important content. I am not suggesting it was you personally, and it will be appreciated if this doesn't happen again - MitchellGreen: M.I. High Admin.